


Massage

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluff?, stupid conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, I’m trying to be nice and you’re ruining it.”</p><p>“You’re never ‘nice’ unless you want your dick sucked, Aomine, and I’m not sucking your dick right now.”</p><p>“Wow. Tell me what you really think about me, Kagami.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

“Ugh…”

“Long day at work?”

“ _Too_ long.”

“Aww, come here, baby. Tell me all about it.”

Kagami paused in mid-step, directing his incredulous gaze towards Aomine’s “remorseful” face.

“Never in your life… say that again.”

Aomine’s façade dropped instantly. “Wow, I’m trying to be nice and you’re ruining it.”

“You’re never ‘nice’ unless you want your dick sucked, Aomine, and I’m not sucking your dick right now.”

“ _Wow_. Tell me what you  _really_  think about me, Kagami.”

“I just did.” Kagami huffed and walked over to the couch where Aomine sat, plopping down on it with a heavy sigh. His body crashed into Aomine’s, sending them both sprawling on the couch unceremoniously.

“For someone who thinks I only want my dick sucked, you’re rather attached to me.” Aomine huffed, wrapping an arm around Kagami’s shoulders as the other male settled his head down on Aomine’s hips.

“You have a pretty dick.”

“Aww tha- Wait, what?” Aomine looked down, staring down into Kagami’s dead serious eyes. There were a few seconds of silence before Aomine’s face twisted into a look of confusion and suddenly they were both laughing. Kagami pressed his forehead against Aomine’s hip, rubbing his nose affectionately against Aomine’s thigh.

Aomine swatted at his hair, squirming just a bit, “Cut it out. That’s gross.”

Kagami scoffed, pushing himself up on his arms. “Sit up.”

Aomine obliged, fixing himself upright against the armrest, letting Kagami crawl in between his thighs and settle there. He pressed his back to Aomine’s chest and slumped against him with a sigh.

Aomine’s hands immediately came up to his shoulders, digging his fingers down into the tense muscles there. Kagami hummed in approval. “Mmm you like that?” Aomine purred, digging his thumbs down into a particularly large knot right below Kagami’s neck.

A hiss and moan escaped Kagami’s lips, “Hnng… Yes…” Kagami tiled his head to the side, letting his eyes close as the knots were worked out of his shoulders.

Aomine chuckled low in his throat, moaning in his ear just for fun, “You’re such a filthy little whore, Kagami~ Look at you, getting all worked up from me touching you.”

Kagami rolled his shoulders and rounded his back, trying to get Aomine’s hands to knead down his spine. “Ohh, but your hands are so hot on me. I just can’t help myself.” Kagami whimpered playfully, throwing Aomine one of the most unattractive flirtatious looks he has ever seen in his life.

“Your face is ruining the moment, Kagami.”

“Your existence is ruining my life,” Kagami shot back, reaching down to pinch Aomine’s thigh.

“Ouch,” Aomine deadpanned and ground his knuckles into Kagami’s back, dragging them down along the length of his spine. Kagami shivered.

“Ahh… Are you going to keep trying to arouse me or can I put on a movie?” Kagami grinned back at Aomine, “Because I’m still not sucking your dick right now.”

Aomine chuckled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Kagami’s lips. “I don’t need to  _try_  to arouse you, idiot.” Aomine was smiling against his lips, his eyes crossing in order to stare in Kagami’s face. “You’re just naturally attracted to me. It’s okay, I understand.”

Aomine pat Kagami’s thighs comfortingly.

“Actually, I think you are the one that’s attracted to me.” Kagami grinned sheepishly, snuggling back against Aomine’s chest. “You followed me home after almost every one on one match we had before we started dating. You followed me home when we started dating. And I do recall you being the one to start sleeping over here and leaving your things here. And…  _you_  were the one who moved in here. Not to mention  _you_  proposed to me.” Kagami held up a finger as he ticked off every embarrassing memory.

Aomine was scowling.

“As far as I’m concerned,  _you_  can’t get enough of  _me._ ” And that was Kagami’s conclusion.

Aomine remained silent for a full minute before he sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s shoulders and pulling him close. Dropping his head down in the crook of Kagami’s neck, Aomine couldn’t help but sigh again.

“You’re absolutely right.”

“I know.”


End file.
